Broken Half
by Roanam
Summary: Sora sent the hearts back to their sombodies, and Vexen's heart goes insane! Roxas is in danger, and Axel is targeted. Sora has to save his other half, before he breaks forever. SxR, AxR, Mature themes and rape. SUGGESTIONS REQUESTED! Set after Kingdom Hearts 2!
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of a new journey

Guess who doesn't own kingdom hearts? X'D

**_Summary:_**_ What happens if Sora sends the hearts back to their somebodies? The organization is back, which means trouble for a certain redhead who made a habit of betraying his fellow members. Characters will be a bit OOC later on. Based after KH2. SoKu and AkuRoku_

_It's up to Roxas' somebody to save his life, before his second chance runs out. But where is Roxas? Can Sora save Axel without a piece of himself? Or will Roxas be lost forever, within the clutches of the new organization XIII? AkuRoku and SoKu._

**Warning:** I'm trying to make this as in character but in later chapters they're gonna be _extremely _ooc. It's also rated M for some smut, rape, and violence so be warned.

Chapter 1: Begining to a New Journey!

* * *

><p>"You're crazy if you think you're gonna win!" Swords crashed together as the two boys fought. Riku pushed his wing-like sword against Sora's, seeing a few sparks fly. Sora had been challenging Riku to fights all day. It was getting weird. Sora looked like he hadn't slept all night, which worried Riku. Sora's swung his keyblade right towards Riku's face, and the older boy blocked his attack before he could get hit. Riku grabbed Sora's arm and kicked Sora's feet out from under him. Sora fell with a grunt as Riku let go of his arm.<p>

"Just give up Sora, you'll never beat me" Riku laughed as he reached his hand down to pull his friend up. Sora grabbed his hand and pulled him down with him, starting a wrestling match. Sora fought with all of his might, but Riku still won, making the brunette tap out with a small cry.

"Let's stop for today, I'm tired" Riku pulled Sora up as he began to walk towards the boats. He stopped when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned to see Sora looking very worried.

"Riku... I need your help. I… need to talk to King Mickey," Sora whispered as he let go of his arm. Riku looked down curiously at his friend. They haven't talked about other worlds, or the king, or anything like that since... Well Riku couldn't even remember the last time they talked about stuff like that. Their journey was over. It ended years ago. Plus Kairi didn't want them to leave again. Riku pointed towards the cave. It would be a lot safer to talk about other worlds and the king in there. Sora followed, knowing not to speak loudly about this subject. Once they were in the safe rock walls of the oh-so-familiar cave Sora spoke up.

"Roxas is gone,"

~o~

"What do you mean by that?" Riku asked, completely taken back. How could Roxas be gone? He was a _part_ of Sora. Sora needed him in order to wake up. To be himself! How could he be gone? Sora's hand reached up to his chest, a sure sign that he was upset about something.

"It's my fault. I didn't mean to I-.. I just... Well..." Sora trailed off looking down at his feet, his grip over his chest tightening. How could he explain to Riku what he had done? "I uh.. directed the hearts, kingdom hearts. I sent them into worlds, hoping they would find their somebodies, and it worked!… but…" Sora said as he tried to look up to Riku.

"What's wrong then? If you sent the hearts to their somebodies, then it should be alright. What exactly went wrong?" Riku asked. He put his hands on Sora's shoulders to comfort him. _If the hearts made their way back then everything should be alright. There wouldn't be as many nobodies, and there hasn't been a heartless problem in ages._ Sometimes the heartless would pop up, but that was only on a rare occasion.

"The organization… it's back. ALL of the organization…" Sora said as he looked at Riku, his eyes filled with fear. He could handle the members one at a time, but he couldn't handle them ALL coming back.

Riku's eyes were wide as he looked at the face of his best friend_. How long did it take to kill each member? Which ones were the most dangerous? Which were actually on their side…? Which members were in danger? How would they manage to leave the island to fight without Kairi interfering?_ _What about Roxas? Sora's nobody would be the first one they would attack! Anyone with a connection to Sora was in danger! _Riku was so busy questioning what they would do that he didn't even hear what Sora was saying.

"—I'm scared of what's going to happen to him. He betrayed almost every member of the organization, and I have a feeling he'll get killed again. He helped me find Kairi, so I owe him enough to save his life-"

"Don't worry, Roxas will be ok, he's a tough kid. He even managed to beat me," Riku cut in. Riku had fought Roxas and lost. He had a strong heart.

"I wasn't talking about Roxas Riku," Sora said as he pushed the older boy's hand off his shoulder.

"I'm talking about Axel... He's the one in danger!"

"Axel?"_ How much danger could he be in? He didn't do anything against the organization, or… did he? _Riku said as he looked down on his friend.

"Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Zexion… "

"Why are you naming the members of organization 13?"

"I'm not just simply naming them. Those are the members that Axel betrayed, and died because of him. They know it was him who betrayed them! Who do you think they'd be after for revenge? Axel is strong, but not against the organization! Roxas was in love with Axel! As his somebody I can't just let Axel die!" Sora put a hand over his heart. "I remember Roxas and Axel losing a friend. I don't want Roxas to loose Axel too!" Sora said as he grabbed Riku's arm, "Riku, take me to the king! He'd know where to look for Axel,"

"Are you sure you can fight?" Riku asked as he looked down at Sora.

"I've been fighting all day with you, I can handle it!" Sora said as he turned twards the door on inside the cave. He reached his hand to the door at the far side of the small picture-infested cave. He closed his eyes, but suddenly turned around when he heard a dark portal open up. Riku immediately moved in front of Sora, protecting him if it was one of the members appearing. When the portal closed all they could see was someone in a black organization cloak, the cloak had been cut across the side, and there was caked on blood everywhere. They couldn't see the face of the member, due to the hood covering him. Riku stepped closer to the body, pulling back the hood, to his surprise seeing a blonde man with a mullet that stood tall, with the blood caked onto the skin of his face. Riku looked towards Sora, whose eyes were shut in deep thought.

"Demyx," Sora said as he opened his eyes, "He's ok, he was a friend of Roxas," Sora still had part of Roxas' memory, but was forgetting it quickly. They needed to find some help for the sitarist. The two boys left the cave, only to see that the sun was now setting. It was good for them, because they wouldn't be able to drag a large man's body to the houses in bright sunlight.

"Where should we take him?" Riku asked as they placed the man onto the boat. It would take a while for them to get to the main island.

"My house, we can sneak him in through the window. Tell your mom that you'll be spending the night with me, and then tomorrow we'll let your dad take a good look at him," Sora said as he paddled the small boat. He knew that Riku had a lot of medical knowledge thanks to his parents, who happened to be the small island's doctors. Riku nodded as he helped push the boat through the water, the sky darkening as they moved away from the island.

~o~

Sora was being extremely careful as he pulled open his window, pushing Demyx inside. He hadn't made any noise the entire trip, and the only way Riku and Sora knew he was alive was his chocked breathing. Sora got out a sleeping bag and placed it on the floor. He put Demyx on it and began to remove his cloak. The zipper kept getting stuck, so Sora decided he'd just cut off the entire coat. He started looking around his room for some scissors when he heard a knock on his window. He looked up and saw Riku smiling down at him. He quickly opened the window, letting the silver-haired boy in.

"Right now I'm trying to get that stupid cloak off him," Sora said as he finally found some scissors. He then walked over and began to cut off the cloak, revealing the clothes he hid underneath. He was in a blue muscle t-shirt, with black skinny jeans, which would've looked better one the boy if it wasn't torn and covered in blood. As Sora peeled off the coat he noticed that some of his wounds were frozen. He had a huge gash on his side that was bleeding all over the boy.

That one was probably the worst one on him, while the others were just cuts along his chest and bruises everywhere. And he meant everywhere. Under his shirt there wasn't even an inch of skin that wasn't purple and swollen-looking. Riku got out some medical tape and some thread. There was no way the wound on his side was going to heal by itself, and if he didn't stop the bleeding he would die. Sora then started going through his old clothes, seeing if maybe he had some potions left over from his childhood adventures.

~o~

As Riku cut the thread on the last wound the sewed up Demyx began to move around. It was like he was having a bad dream. He kept saying no, and that he didn't want to fight, and grabbed onto the sleeping bag. Riku had Sora pull his chest forwards as he began to put bandages onto his bare chest. He placed the gauze on the wound on his ribs and pulled the medical tape around his body four or five times. Sora then tried to get him to drink the potion that he had found. It was the only one he had, so he was hoping it would help somewhat. Demyx began coughing when he tried to swallow the potion and his blue eyes began to open. Sora looked down at his face, noticing the pained look on his features.

"Rox…as?" Demyx whispered as he placed his hand on Sora's face,"G-get out of here. Vexen… Something's wrong with him. He fought Axel, and he's probably after you too! He's… gone insane…" Demyx said as he sat up slightly. Sora looked at Riku, then to Demyx.

"Where is Roxas?" The brunette said gently as he tried to get the sitarist to finish the potion.

"What?.. but you're…No… NO! MOVE IT!" Demyx yelled as he shoved Sora away, "I NEED TO FIND ROXAS, HE'S IN TROBLE! IF I DON'T FIND HIM BEFORE VEXEN HE'LL…" Demyx yelled as he sat up; winching in pain as he held onto his ribs, blood flowing through the white bandages. He reached his hand in front of himself and summoned a dark portal. Riku then grabbed the man by the shoulders and pushed him back onto the sleeping bag. Riku turned to Sora.

"Get into the portal! You'll find Roxas, and maybe Axel! I'll make sure he doesn't hurt himself! Try to find out what's happening!" Demyx began to struggle immediately as he saw the brunette turn to leave. _He's just putting himself in danger!_

"Don't go!" Demyx yelled as Riku continued to hold him down. Sora hesitated but then ran into the portal. When it closed he found himself in a strange colored world. He began to walk around, easily finding Axel. He ran up to Axel, and noticed that he wasn't moving, or rather, couldn't move. He placed his hands on the man's back and shoved him harshly, seeing the ice covering fall away from his body. Axel fell onto the grass and turned around to see who had de-frosted him.

"Sora?"

* * *

><p>AN so how's the first chapter? Kind of short, I know(4 pages), But I like it a lot better than what I had written before :D

And here are the ages, cause this is set a couple years after Kingdom Hearts 2.

Riku is 19

Sora and Kairi are 18

Demyx is 24

Axel is 25?


	2. Chapter 2: Girl in Black

Again I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. They own me. The haunt my dreams and force me to write sweet sweet fanfiction about them X'D

…...So did you guys like the first chapter? Now you get to find out why Axel was frozen solid and what happened to Demyx! :D

_**Summary:**__ What happens if Sora sends the hearts back to their somebodies? The organization is back, which means trouble for a certain redhead who made a habit of betraying his fellow members. Characters will be a bit OOC later on. Based after KH2. SoKu and AkuRoku_

_It's up to Roxas' somebody to save his life, before his second chance runs out. But where is Roxas? Can Sora save Axel without a piece of himself? Or will Roxas be lost forever, within the clutches of the new organization XIII? AkuRoku and SoKu._

**Warning:** I'm trying to make this as in character but in later chapters they're gonna be _extremely _ooc. It's also rated M for some smut, rape, and violence so be warned.

Chapter 2: You Know That Sinking Feeling?

* * *

><p>Axel awoke with a start. The reason – he had just died. Right beside Sora he faded away. He could see Roxas in the brunette's eyes as he asked what he was trying to do.<p>

But… here he was, sitting up in a clear white world. The trees were white, but the sky was blue. Everything was halfway done; incomplete. The leaves on the trees were white, but the bark was a pure brown. There were some animals, with color on them- except for their tails. They were like the Nobodies, able to live, but never whole. He thought of the heart he never got. Was kingdom hearts complete? Did anyone in the organization get their hearts back?

Did Sora fail? Was Roxas reborn due to his failure? His chest felt warm as he thought of Roxas. He never said goodbye to him properly. He never told him… how he felt. They were partners, and Axel still didn't want to give him up, not even to Sora. Axel felt his anger rising as he thought about Sora. He was a good kid, but with him around he can't be with Roxas. Why did it have to be that way? Couldn't the two co-exist? Why did one have to disappear for the other to live? Axel stood up and put a hand on his chest to help slow his extremely fast heartbeat.

Wait a minute… Heartbeat?

"WHAT?" Axel yelled in utter shock as he heard the gentle beats of his heart. He was shocked, he felt. It was so strange, because he wasn't remembering how to be shocked or surprised. He WAS shocked. How could he have emotions? Is that one of the perks you get when you die? Wait, he was dead. Wasn't he?

'If I'm alive, then I might not be the only one' Axel thought as he began walking, seeing if he was the only one on the discolored planet. He got goose bumps when he heard a scream.

"'Yup, I'm defiantly not alone." Axel said with a smirk.

~o~

"YOU'RE CRAZY IF YOU THINK I'LL HELP YOU!" The voice yelled as axel heard metal clash together. He ran thought the white-green-brown forest, trying to find out where this fight was. One of the Voices was... Demyx? He had never heard the boy that angry though… What on earth could be happening? Axel continued to run through the brown-white forest, desperately trying to find a source of life on this planet. He had heard voices, but for all he knew he could be imagining the whole thing.

"Damnit!" Axel muttered as he looked into a completely clear area. No one was there. He must of gone the wrong way. Axel turned quickly and ran in the other direction. He needed a sign that he wasn't the only one on this world.

~o~

"Why not join me? You have no reason to do otherwise," Vexen asked as he stepped closer to the mulleted boy. If Demyx wasn't going to join him he'd kill the annoying blonde, no reason to let him live.

"Unlike you I have no reason to fight anymore, it wasn't my thing anyway," Demyx tried to say calmly as he took a step back from the approaching scientist. Bad move. Vexen smirked as he got closer.

"HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF OBEYING YOUR ELDERS?" Vexen mocked as he backhanded Demyx. Demyx's face snapped to the side on impact and he slowly turned his head to look Vexen in the eyes. There was something off in those eyes, but the blonde boy couldn't quite determine what it was. Vexen summoned his shield as Demyx just stood there, trying to read Vexen's eyes.

"You will die here Demyx," Vexen yelled as he slammed his shield down on Demyx, shoving him to the ground. As Demyx fell he began to kick and stomp on the boy's torso. Demyx finally grabbed his leg and pulled him so that he was on the ground too. Demyx got up on his knees and punched Vexen in the face. Vexen returned the punch and made a spear of ice appear in his hand. Demyx's eyes grew wide as he tried to get up to run. He knew what was in Vexen's eyes now, madness. He had gone insane! Vexen slashed across Demyx's arm, and shoved his face into the dirt.

"Don't worry you won't be the only one to die!" Vexen said as he grabbed the blonde's neck, chocking him harshly. Demyx tried kicking Vexen as he tried to pry the older man's hands off his neck. Demyx's efforts to get free were failing as he began to lose consciousness. Vexen just laughed and decided to reveal his secret to his victim; after all he couldn't do anything about it.

"Roxas is next." Vexen whispered in Demyx's ear. The boy started to fight back again the second Vexen had declared who he was after. He couldn't lose now, not when his friend was in danger.

Vexen removed his hands from the mulleted boy's neck, seeing noticeable red marks on his relatively tan skin. As Demyx tried to attack him, he then stabbed an ice spear into Demyx's ribcage forcefully, seeing his bright red blood splash onto the white grass. Demyx screamed, and immediately tried to pull the spear out. Vexen pushed it in deeper, making Demyx scream louder. He loved hearing the boy in pain. Vexen then summoned another spike of ice, ready to finish the sitarist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Axel said as he held his chakrums behind the blonde man's head. Vexen froze as he felt the metal touch the back of his head. He applied pressure on the spear that was already through Demyx and heard the blonde boy scream in pain.

"I suggest you step back Axel or maybe something bad will happen to poor Demyx," Vexen said as Demyx stopped screaming. The boy was now panting and desperately trying to hold onto consciousness.

Vexen felt the chakrums move away from his head as he stood up. He turned to the redhead, and pushed his chakrums away carefully, and Axel let his arms rest on his sides. "So Axel, how have you been? The last time I saw you… well if I remember correctly you tried to kill me!" Vexen said as his tone got darker.

"That was nothing personal, I was just gaining someone's trust," Axel said calmly. He didn't want to provoke the scientist. He obviously was angry.

"What point? That you're all brawn and no brain? Because I really don't think you're either." Vexen said as he saw axel's eye twitch at the personal attack. Sure he wasn't the strongest member in the organization, but he was smart enough to trick almost everyone there. Axel walked past Vexen, and warned him not to try anything funny. The scientist just watched as he approached Demyx

"Get out of here…" Demyx whispered as he saw Axel walking toward him. Axel kneeled down to check the wound.

"You know I wouldn't leave you Demyx," Axel said sincerely as he grabbed onto the spear that was stabbed though Demyx's ribcage. "This is gonna hurt," Axel warned as he began to pull the spike out of Demyx's torso. The boy groaned loudly as it was removed, and everything turned black for the mulleted boy. It was a little frostbitten so Axel placed his hand on the wound to give it a little heat treatment, to make sure he would be okay.

"So what exactly do you have against Demyx?" Axel asked as he looked over his shoulder, noticing that Vexen had summoned his shield once more. Axel dismissed his chakrums when he saw the man wasn't coming any closer. He wasn't in any danger around Vexen, he had killed him once, and if he had to do it again then so be it. Axel looked down at Demyx's body.

"Oh, well I had a plan to eliminate someone who betrayed me," Vexen said as he summoned a spike of ice by his hand.

"Maybe I could be of assistance" Axel mocked as he opened a portal. He pushed Demyx into the portal and hoped that he could get some help on the other side. He heard Vexen snicker evilly as he stood up. He knew he had to fight Vexen now. He walked towards the older man, trying to keep distance between them as he closed the portal. He hoped where he sent Demyx would be willing to help him.

"So what did Demyx do? I can't imagine a reason to try to kill him, unless he was the person who betrayed you," Axel said casually as he walked beside Vexen. Vexen kept his eyes on the redhead, and moved his shield closer to his body, incase Axel decided to attack him again.

"He refused to join me, and I couldn't let him live if he knew my plans, which means I'll have to go after him after we're finished," Vexen said as he watched Axel circling around him.

"Plans? Since when do those work for you, Vexen?" Axel asked as he circled around the man. He was going to get as much information out of him as possible.

"Well I think you should know the man who betrayed me better than anyone else," Vexen turned towards Axel, giving him a hard glare. "Here's a hint, he has really annoying RED HAIR!" Vexen yelled as he ran towards axel, slamming his shield onto the man's arm, expecting him to fall just as Demyx had moments before. Sadly he wasn't as lucky as he had hoped. Axel had blocked his tackle and rammed a chakrums spike into his side. Vexen screamed in agony as he swung his ice dagger towards Axel. Axel blocked with his arm, earning him a deep gash and a long tear in his coat. The two broke apart, and Axel lunged for Vexen again, slashing his chest with his chakrums, earning a loud grunt from the older man.

Vexen shoved Axel away and created a small snowstorm where they were fighting. Axel got knocked over when the wind picked up around him. He summoned his fire around him and watched as all of Vexen's attacks melted around him.

"THIS SHOULD KEEP YOU STILL FOR AWHILE!" Vexen yelled as ice overtook Axel's body. The fire around Axel melted it on contact and Axel ran over to Vexen and delivered a punch to the man's face. He summoned his chakrums again and was about to strike, but Vexen placed a hand on his chest and Ice covered every inch of his body. Axel couldn't move and tried to summon more flames as he saw the mad scientist creating more spears and spikes of ice. When Vexen was about to strike, he looked beyond Axel, and he then felt a harsh shove from behind. He fell down to the ground, the ice now freeing his body. He turned his head behind him to see who his second attacker was.

~o~

"Sora?" Axel said as he saw to goofy brunette smiling up at him, but then summoned his keyblade as Vexen lunged towards him, knocking him over. Sora grunted as his back met with the discolored grass below him, and Axel was on his feet within seconds, throwing his chakrums to his sides and summoning his hell fire.

"No!" Vexen screeched as he was engulfed in the flames. He quickly opened a portal and ran in, he knew that Axel's fire was the end to him last time, and he wasn't going to die that easily this time, "I'll be back Axel! Don't get comfortable living!" He yelled as he disappeared into the dark portal. Axel's chakrums disappeared and he reached a hand down to Sora, who was still on the ground looking bewildered. Sora took Axel's hand and was about to ask what just happened but Axel cut him off.

"I'm not sure what's going on either, I just woke up," Axel said as he looked down at Sora's face. He had an extremely guilty look on his face.

"Please tell me you didn't have anything to do with this," Axel said as Sora gave him a sheepish smile. He knew he had to tell Axel that the whole organization is back, but he guessed due to his recent fight with Vexen he could figure that out. Axel sighed as he looked down at the boy, "Sora… What about Demyx? I sent him to you! Did you help him?" Axel said as calmly as he could. If Sora was here who was taking care of Demyx?

"Demyx appeared on Destiny Island a while ago, and Riku and I helped him. He woke up and he tried to come here but I ran in the portal instead. He said something about having to find Roxas and that he was in danger," Sora said as he looked around Nobody's Domain. All he could see was a vast forest of trees and no sign of anyone else. His face was pulled up close to Axel's and he felt his cheeks warm up when he saw the look on the redhead's face. Axel just kept looking deep into Sora's eyes. Searching for _him._

Axel's thoughts were interrupted when an oh-so-familiar knife was thrown towards his head. He caught it with ease and gave a light chuckle as he released the brunette's face and turned to his attacker.

"Why hello there, Larxene," Axel said as he looked at the blonde girl. She wasn't in her organization cloak but a black t-shirt with the organization logo on it, with a pair of plain black pants with knee-high boots. Even though she had attacked Axel she had a pleasant smirk on her perfectly lip glossed mouth.

"I'm calling a truce," She said as she waltzed over, noticing that Sora looked like he wanted a fight, "You got that pipsqueak? I'm not here to fight you, so you can put away your shitty weapon," She said scarcastily as Sora withdrew his keyblade. Axel looked at Larxene, with a look of disbelief on his face.

"So why exactly are you helping us?" Axel said as he crossed his arms, getting ready for her sassy answer.

"It's simple really, I want to destroy what remains of the organization, and I know you'll be willing to help this time," Larxene said as she traced her hand along Axel's jawline. Larxene walked past both of the boys before she turned towards them. She then looked down at Sora, who looked equally as shocked as Axel did.

"Why do you care if the organization still remains?" Axel said as he turned his head away, feeling her gaze move to him.

"You misunderstand me Axel, I want to destroy who's left. I don't care if there's a new Organization, I just want the old one dead. You're free to live if you help me," she said as she walked towards Axel. She then turned suddenly, "If you don't want to help than that's fine. I'm only offering this once," Larxene said as she sat on a nearby tree branch. Axel then turned to Sora and signaled that he wants to talk to him. Sora leaned in and began whispering to Axel, "It's best not to make enemies, so I suggest just going with it. You've worked with her before,"

"I'm not so sure; I don't want to just kill off random members, without reason. I know she'll just target anyone who gets in her way. I'll trust her if you want to," Axel said as he waited for Sora to give the final word. Sora nodded his head and turned to Larxene.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well to begin with business, our first target is…"

~o~ EARLIER ~o~

_Demyx yelled as he stood up; winching in pain as he held onto his ribs, blood flowing through the white bandages. He reached his hand in front of himself and summoned a dark portal. Riku then grabbed the man by the shoulders and pushed him into the wall. Then Riku turned to Sora. _

_Get into the portal! You'll find Roxas and maybe Axel! I'll make sure he doesn't hurt himself!'' Riku said as he tried to stop Demyx's struggling. Sora hesitated but then ran into the portal._ When it closed Demyx delivered an elbow to Riku's ribs, making the silvernette fall backwards. Riku clutched his ribs with his right hand as he reached forward to grab the mulleted boy's shoulder.

''Wait!'' Riku yelled as Demyx tried to pull away from him. Riku turned the boy to face him and saw a look of desperation on his face. Riku then sighed as he spoke softly to the boy, ''You need to rest, your very badly injured and we don't want you to die again. You are not the bad guy this time,''

''I will be if I don't help Roxas!'' Demyx said, the panic in his voice spreading across his features.

''Roxas is fine,'' Riku closed his eyes, hoping that he was.

''No he's not, he's in danger!'' Demyx pleaded, still trying to pull away from Riku.

"How?'' Riku said as he turned Demyx to face him. He pushed on the boy's shoulders, making him sit on his bed and looked him straight in the eyes, "Running into a fight isn't going to work, especially in your condition. Stay here and rest. Sora will help Roxas," Riku said as he pulled a blanket on Demyx and told him to rest. Riku then pulled down a sleeping bag for himself to sleep in. _I really hope Sora knows what he's doing. I can't lose him…_

~o~

Larxene eyed the two boys with curiosity as they mumbled to each other_. 'I'm not doing anything wrong; I just want to kill Vexen and a few others along the way'._ Larxene thought as she looked up from her nails that she was picking at. Sora and Axel were finally done discussing if they were going to accept Larxene's help.

''We'll help you,'' Axel stated clearly as he walked closer, ''But the catch is that you can't kill the entire organization, and we have to complete our goal before you do anything risky,'' Axel crossed his arms. He was pretty sure that Marluxia wasn't too pleased with him or Larxene because of Castle Oblivion, so joining forces would make Marluxia very suspicious. But what he and Sora needed to focus on was finding Roxas, and who knows where he could be, especially since he was in danger.

''I guess I can do that,'' Larxene said as she stepped closer to Axel, ''just remember Axel, no turning back. Once we find the kid you take orders from me! I don't need to be betrayed by you twice.''

Axel reached out his hand as he agreed to Larxene's command. He suddenly looked up when he heard a blood curdling scream. A male scream.

''What was that?'' Axel asked as he looked around. It sounded far away. Sora then clutched his stomach, feeling pain forming near his ribs. _'I wonder what's going on..'._ Sora thought aloud as he held his stomach. The pain was getting increasingly bad, but not bad enough to bring him down.

~o~

Roxas awoke with a start, with a violent kick to the ribs. He clutched his bruised stomach as he looked up to lock eyes with his attacker; Xigbar.

"What the hel_—"_Roxas was cut off when black haired man stomped on his abdomen, he felt something snap and his breath left him. He grasped onto the dirt below him, trying his best to get up and run. He had to get away. He felt Xigbar grinding his boots into Roxas' abdomen. Roxas' head was slammed onto the ground by Xigbar's foot when he tried to look up to the man. Roxas yelped and felt Xigbar apply pressure to his already throbbing head. He weakly raised his hand up to grab the man's ankle, ''Stop Xigbar... Why are you doing this?''

''Because I was ordered to,'' He said calmly as he lifted his foot from Roxas' head, sliding his dirty shoe across the boy's face. He kneeled down and grabbed Roxas' cloak, pulling the boy up, so that his feet were hovering inches above the ground. Roxas grabbed Xigbar's hands, trying to lessen the pressure on his neck. He then began to panic as Xigbar pulled his hand back, ready for a punch.

''Sweet dreams number XIII,'' Xigbar smiled sadistically as he delivered his punch. Roxas felt something snap as the fist collided with his stomach. And he screamed. **Loud.**

~o~

Sora collapsed onto the forest floor as he grabbed his stomach. Pain wrecked through his small frame.

''Sora!'' Axel and Larxene yelled in unison as they ran to their brown-haired companion. Axel helped Sora to an upright position and noticed that the small boy was still clutching his stomach, trying to ease the pain. Sora thought he was going to throw up as the world began to spin. He didn't understand why he had the feeling that his ribs were shattering. Larxene looked at the pained expression on her new friend's features. She didn't have any more of an idea of what was going on as anybody else. The pain started after the scream they heard.

The scream! Maybe it's connected! Larxene looked up suddenly as she noticed that all eyes were on her. ''What?'' She said, more than a little annoyed. As much as she enjoyed extra attention from the redhead, she didn't enjoy being stared at for no reason.

''Maybe it's connected?'' Axel mimicked, as he helped Sora up, the brunette still clutching his ribs. Larxene blinked three times before realizing that she had been thinking aloud. She then spoke again, ''The pain in Sora's abdomen started a little after the scream, so I'm guessing that it's somehow connected''

''How could it be connected?'' Axel asked, more than a little confused. Then Sora spoke, his voice cracking as he said a single word:

''Roxas."

~o~

-Roxas woke up, more careful to know what his surroundings were. His ribs were throbbing and when he tried to move his hand to rub them he realized something- he was tied down.

''What the hell?'' Roxas cursed softly as he looked around the room he was in. It wasn't exactly a room, it looked more like a lab of some sort, with gray walls and scalpels on every table, ready to cut up experiments. Roxas swallowed nervously. He just prayed that he wasn't part of some sick experiment. He tried to get up, but failed quickly due to the leather straps holding down his limbs. He strained his neck to look around the room.

_Looks like I'm all alone._ Roxas thought as he was at ease. He looked around again and noticed that a table containing scalpels was extremely close to him. He tried to bounce the bed he was laying in closer to the table, noticing that the bed was horribly loud. _shit._ Roxas tried to be a bit quieter, finding that it was impossible to do so. He had finally moved the bed close enough that he could almost reach the scalpel. He began pushing against the leather, reaching his hand as close to the scalpels as possible. He touched the handle and froze when he heard the door open. He closed his eyes. _I don't want to know who it is._

~o~

''So you're trying to tell me that Vexen wants Roxas to get back at Axel for killing him?" Riku asked in disbelief. Demyx refused to sleep, claiming that he wasn't tired, so Riku had convinced the boy to talk to him. Except Riku didn't expect what he said to be **this** serious.

"Yeah, and that's precisely why we have to save him! We can't let Vexen find him first!" Demyx said as he tried to sit up in bed, only to be pushed back down by Riku.

''How do you suppose we do that huh? Do you even have a plan? Do you even know where Roxas is?'' Riku yelled as he looked down at Demyx, who had tried yet again to sit up. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down_. _He then looked at Demyx with a sad look in his eyes, but an unreadable expression on his face. "We can't do anything right now, so for now just rest," He said as he turned off the light, and climbed into his sleeping bag once again.

~o~

Roxas felt his veins run cold as he heard the sneering evil voice of Vexen.

''Oh my, number XIII, were you trying to get away? Why don't I just put you to sleep again?'' Vexen said evilly as he pulled out some pills from his pocket. Roxas shut his mouth tight. _I don't want to be experimented on_. Vexen squeezed at his jaw, trying to pry the boy's mouth open. When he couldn't get it open he let go of the boy's jaw and slapped across his face as hard as he could. Roxas was shocked and let his jaw drop, and Vexen had shoved the pill into his mouth the second he got the chance. Roxas tried to spit it out, but Vexen had his mouth covered by his lab glove covered hand.

''Swallow it XIII, you don't want me to resort to other ways of making you sleep. I can always bring Number II to assist me.'' Vexen sneered as Roxas finally swallowed the sleeping pill, blacking out almost immeatly.

"Xigbar, will you help me bring him to the dungen? I don't have use for him yet," Vexen said as he left the room, passing Xigbar on his way out. Xigbar smiled when he was left alone with Roxas.

"I can't wait to see the look on Axel's face when we're though with you," Xigbar said as he began to undo the leather straps holding him down.

~o~

''Where do we start?'' Sora asked as he stood up. The pain didn't bother him, but he was a bit afraid of it starting up again. Axel thought a moment and then replied, ''The World That Never Was.''

The trip there was short and painless. The trio stepped out of the portal and looked at the small town that surrounded a castle. Sora looked around, and his head throbbed as his memories and Roxas' memories fought with each other. He saw himself fighting Riku, but then saw himself walking beside Donald and Goofy. It was confusing to say the least. Sora grasped his head, and continued to walk down the streets, ignoring Axel and Larxene as they asked if he wanted to stop.

'_No one would miss me..' _Sora looked back and saw Axel leaning on the same wall he had been at when Roxas had tried to leave. Sora looked at Axel as a memory flashed across his vision again.

'_That's not true!' Axel said as his arms fell to his sides, 'I would…' Sora felt the memories take him to the fight with Riku. Riku stood before him, defeated. Sora ran towards him, but was pushed back into reality when he heard a soft female voice. _

''He's not in here keyblade master,'' Sora felt as though he was falling to earth when the memories around him dissolved, and Axel appeared where Riku had been, with Larxene right behind him.

''Who isn't here?'' Axel asked, trying to see what the girl thought he was looking for. The cloaked girl then pointed a finger at Sora.

''His other half, and one of your old friends,'' The girl said, approaching the group. She pulled on her hood, making sure her face was hidden before speaking, ''I can help you with what you need to do before finding your lost friend''

''Ok,'' Sora said as he reached his hand to shake with the girl. She stepped back and spoke to Axel.

''You need to find the cloaked schemer. It will be difficult because of what you did to him. You need him by your side so do not harm him. He'll be in a mermaid filled ocean. I'll find you after you accomplish this.'' She then turned to Larxene, ''You must eliminate an old friend, before he ruins your chances of living again. He'll be in the Radiant Garden, but do not fight him without help. If you do you will fail,'' The girl then turned away from the group, and began to walk away.

''Wait! Sora called as the girl continued to walk away. She turned towards Sora slowly, unsure if she should give him advice.

''What should I do?'' Sora asked. She waited a moment before moving to reveal some information to Sora. She pulled a piece of paper out her cloak and handed it to Sora. She opened a portal and disappeared as Sora opened the piece of paper.

''Thank Namine.''

~o~

The sky darkened as the trio continued to wander through The World That Never Was, pondering what they will do next.

''We need to find a place to rest,'' Axel said as he looked around the town that never was. No one lived here, yet the world was polluted with houses and nameless shops.

''Do you know where Radiant Garden is?'' Sora looked up at his taller friend. Sora needed his help in order to travel to other worlds. Axel nodded his head and, taking Sora's hint, opened a portal to the world. The three entered the portal, and left it within seconds to find themselves in Radiant Garden. Sora walked in front of the two organization members, knowing where he was going. He led them to a small bar and said hi to the raven-haired girl working there.

''Can we have two rooms Tifa?'' Sora asked, digging in his pocket for some munny. Tifa placed her hand on Sora's shoulder. ''Don't bother getting munny, I don't charge old friends," She said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Just a reminder~ If this story looks familiar, it's because I'm rewriting it, because I posted this almost half a year ago, and I didn't like the way I had written it, so now I'm redoing everything. I WILL finish this! So don't lose faith in me! I can't say I'll have frequent updates, but I'll try my best not to have it take forever! 3<p>

Reviews are much appreciated, because they help me learn and grow as a writer.


	3. Chapter 3: A Warning Icnored

Don't own Kingdom hearts or any of the characters! But I did last night in one of my dreams… It was AMAZING! xD

_**Summary:**__ What happens if Sora sends the hearts back to their somebodies? The organization is back, which means trouble for a certain redhead who made a habit of betraying his fellow members. Characters will be a bit OOC later on. Based after KH2. SoKu and AkuRoku_

_It's up to Roxas' somebody to save his life, before his second chance runs out. But where is Roxas? Can Sora save Axel without a piece of himself? Or will Roxas be lost forever, within the clutches of the new organization XIII? AkuRoku and SoKu._

**Warning:** I'm trying to make this as in character but in later chapters they're gonna be _extremely _ooc. It's also rated M for some smut, rape, and violence so be warned.

Chapter 3: Disapproved

* * *

><p><em>''Can we have two rooms Tifa?'' Sora asked, digging in his pocket for some munny. Tifa placed her hand on Sora's shoulder. ''Don't bother getting munny, I don't charge old friends," She said with a smile.<em>

~o~

Sora walked down the stairs to the bar the next morning and found Aerith, Cloud, and Leon whispering to each other. _That's Strange, _Sora thought as he snuck down the stairs as quietly as he could. He had lost his clumsy habits over the years, and was as agile as a cat. He snuck behind Tifa, who had just set fresh fruit and tea on the table for her friends. She then went back into the kitchen to prepare more food for them.

"I don't know why Sora is with them, they're dangerous. We need to get the kid alone, away from his new 'friends'," Leon made quotations with his hands as he said that, "and make sure he isn't putting himself in danger; we can't afford to lose the keyblade wielder. What if the worlds are in trouble again?" Leon whispered to cloud, who nodded in agreement. They couldn't let Sora endanger himself. Just as Cloud was going to reply, Sora plopped himself down in the seat next to Aerith.

"So what were you going to tell me when I was alone?" Sora asked casually. Leon just stared at Sora for a minute, before Cloud coughed awkwardly. Leon turned his glare towards Cloud, who just looked away.

"Well…" Leon began, but Sora cut him off quickly.

"I know what I'm doing Leon. I'm not the same kid you had to look after all those years ago," Sora said as he helped himself to the fruit that was already on the table. Unbeknownst to him, Cloud had gone ahead upstairs to have a conversation in private with his new 'friends'.

~o~

Axel was snoring lightly as Cloud entered the room, and he heard the sound of the shower running, so he could've guessed where Larxene was. He looked down at Axel's sleeping form, and he noted the peaceful look on his face. His lips were slightly open, and he looked like he was smiling. _So peaceful... _Cloud thought as he debated whether he wanted to wake the sleeping man. He decided that Leon could only keep Sora occupied for a limited amount of time, so he tore the blankets off of the sleeping man.

"The hel—"Cloud quickly slapped a hand over Axel's mouth. He didn't need to explain his methods of waking people.

"What do you want with Sora?" Cloud asked in a near whisper as he sat on the bed, moving his hand away from Axel's mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"It's about Roxas isn't it? Do you want to kill Sora? How is it that you're even alive?" The redhead blinked when he was bombarded with questions from the usually silent Cloud. Axel then put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Woah, woah! Slow down blondie. You've got one thing right, our sudden friendship is connected to Roxas, but I don't want to kill Sora. That's the last thing I want to do right now. And as for me living again, I really wish I could tell you how it's possible, but I don't really get it myself," Axel explained as he sat up, shaking his head in confusion.

"How convincing," Cloud said sarcastically. "How can you get Roxas without Sora having to suffer? That kid is just bad news," Cloud said as he narrowed his eyes at the redhead who was now getting out of the bed, looking around for a shirt to wear.

"Roxas has already left Sora. I don't really understand how, but they're not connected anymore, at least not physically. I don't know about their mental state though," Axel said as he pulled a zip up black shirt on. He then turned to the blonde man, raising an eyebrow.

"So are you done interrogating me, or can I go down and eat?" Cloud looked at Axel before signing loudly. Clouds eyes were full of fear, but of what Axel wondered. Cloud walked closer to Axel and put his hand out in front of him. Axel blinked at his hand for a second before looking up at Cloud.

"Make me a promise," Cloud stated clearly.

"Depends."

"Don't hurt Sora, if he dies, all the worlds will die. We need him," Cloud looked down when he said this, and Axel finally understood the fear Cloud was feeling. He was scared that Sora would lose, or he would be betrayed.

"He won't get hurt, at least not by me," Axel said as he held onto the blonde's hand firmly. Cloud looked up and Axel swore he could see the hint of a smile.

~o~

"Sora you know this could possibly be the most dangerous thing you've ever done right? At least bring someone you trust along, like Donald or Goofy!" Leon said as Sora began making himself breakfast. Sora had a very concentrated look on his face, and Leon was hoping that he would consider bringing familiar allies along with him.

"Leon, I don't know. They wouldn't want to work with the organization. I know they would hate it." Sora sighed as he thought of how his friends, especially Donald would feel about relying on Axel or Larxene.

"You're going to have to trust me okay? All I want to do is make sure Roxas is alright. I thought it was Axel who was in danger but it's not. It's Roxas, and since Axel is his best friend I think he should help me help him." Sora finally finished putting way too much jam on his toast and took a bite as he thought of what he knew so far. Roxas was in danger, and he was sure it had something to do with Vexen. Plus there was that girl in black. Who was she?

_''I can help you with what you need to do before finding your lost friend''_

_''You need to find the cloaked schemer. He'll be in a mermaid filled ocean. I'll find you after you accomplish this. _

That was it! If they found the cloaked schemer then they'll see the girl in black again! Sora momentarily forgot about his breakfast as he darted away from the table to talk to Axel. Leon shouted something at Sora, but he was too distracted to listen.

~o~

Axel looked up when Sora opened the door, and Sora looked around in confusion. "Uh, where is Larxene?"

"Don't care. She's just a pain in the ass anyway." Axel replied blankly as he got up from the desk he was seated at. He was writing down what the girl in black had told them.

"So I decided what we should do first—"Sora began before Axel interrupted him.

"Larxene decided that she'll kill the "Old friend" in Radiant Garden." Axel slipped on his gloves after he put his notes in his pocket. Sora looked horrified.

"What's wrong half-pint?"

"What's wrong with you?" Sora yelled at Axel before grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room and down the stairs. "Did you listen to that girl at all? She told us specifically not to fight without help, or else we'll fail. What were you thinking letting Larxene go without us?" Sora lectured Axel as he left Tifa's bar.

They both began running around Radiant Garden, trying to find a good place to fight, cause they were sure that Larxene would be there fighting another member. They came of an abrupt halt when they saw something black going into the sky.

"What do you suppose that is?" Axel asked as he began walking towards where the black bits were.

"I guess we'll find out, maybe it's Larxene," Sora said as he began running in the direction.

~o~

'_Shit shit shit!' _Larxene thought as she began running. Marluxia was stronger than she remembered, and without a common goal, he didn't see the point of letting her live. 'I should've brought Axel or the little brat with me,' she thought as she continued running.

'Where is he?' Larxene thought of looking behind her but if he was there she would be dead. She couldn't look. She couldn't. But where was he? Larxene cried out in pain as she felt his scythe come in contact with her side. She instantly doubled over and looked up at the sun before everything went dark.

~o~

Sora couldn't believe what he was seeing. Larxene was fading away. Just like Axel once did. Did that mean—?

"Larxene!" Sora ran up to her body and desperately tried to wake her up. This couldn't be happening. They haven't even really begun their adventure, but she was dying. Sora's hands grabbed onto his hair as he felt the world spinning.

"_No… No!" Larxene panted heavily as her body began to shake. "I refuse to lose, to such a bunch of losers!"_

_Black began to surround Larxene as she finally stopped shaking. She looked around in confusion. "I think I'm. . . I'm fading? No, this isn't . . . The way I" Her form began to fade as she said her last words. The darkness completely took over her form as she died._

"Sora wake up!" Sora looked up to see Axel, and realized that he had collapsed when he tried to wake Larxene. But, where was she?

"Where is Larxene?" Sora asked as he sat up and out of Axel's arms.

Axel sighed while running a hand through his hair as he looked at Sora. Sora's eyes widened when he realized what had happened. Larxene had died. Again. Why couldn't she get another chance on life? It really wasn't fair. Sora punched the ground in frustration, to which he received a strange look from Axel.

"Who was she fighting?" Sora asked.

"Don't know, but he had to have been strong. Larxene is no pushover and you know it." Axel said as he looked at the blood smeared on the ground, where he body used to be.

~o~

"So you want to go to Atlanticia? For Zexion?"

"Is that who the cloaked Schemer is?" Sora asked as he looked through the manual for the new gummy ship. He had only piloted the gummy ship a few times on his previous adventures, but that was a long time ago. It had to be at least 2 years ago. Most of the controls were the same; the only new things would be the design of the ship and the speed changer. He could get to other worlds way faster than he used to.

"Yeah, most of the organization had nicknames. I was the Flurry of Dancing Flames, and Roxy was the Keyblade's Chosen." Axel looked down at Sora when he heard him snort. "Something funny half-pint?"

"I'm not that short! But do you seriously call Roxas Roxy?" Sora asked with a laugh. He was almost done looking through the manual, which meant they could leave soon Axel realized.

"Sometimes, drives him insane you know?" Axel said with a small laugh. He really missed Roxas.

* * *

><p>OH MY GOSH AN UPDATE? XD<p>

I know my updates are slow, but I'm trying to work on that. This is just a continuation of the chapter, because it was really short. Barely two pages kind of short. I'm going to try to get each chapter to be at least 4 pages. My longest one had to of been the previous chapter, which was eight pages :D

But anyway, Larxene is dead. I know that happened fast, but I really didn't feel like she would be any good in this story, and because she died, Sora is starting to remember Castle Oblivion! And I decided that it would be better if they didn't know Larxene was fighting with Marly. Don't worry, he'll show up very soon though! ~


	4. Chapter 4: Sanity questioned

_**Chapter 4**_

**Summary**_**:**__ What happens if Sora sends the hearts back to their somebodies? The organization is back, which means trouble for a certain redhead who made a habit of betraying his fellow members. Characters will be a bit OOC later on. Based after Kingdom Hearts 2. SoKu and AkuRoku_

_It's up to Roxas' somebody to save his life, before his second chance runs out. But where is Roxas? Can Sora save Axel without a piece of himself? Or will Roxas be lost forever, within the clutches of the new organization XIII? AkuRoku and SoKu._

**Warning:** I'm trying to make this as in character but in later chapters they're going to be _extremely _OOC. It's also rated M for some smut, rape, and violence so be warned.

Chapter 4: Insanity Injection.

_"Yeah, most of the organization had nicknames. I was the Flurry of Dancing Flames, and Roxy was the Keyblade's Chosen." Axel looked down at Sora when he heard him snort. "Something funny half-pint?"_

_"I'm not that short! But do you seriously call him Roxy?" Sora asked with a laugh. He was almost done looking through the manual, which meant they could leave soon Axel realized._

_"Sometimes, drove him insane you know?" Axel said with a small laugh. He really missed Roxas._

_. . ._

Vexen was insane. Absolutely gone. At least that's what Roxas had observed within his first few days trapped within the bland white walls of his 'room', which consisted of chains linked to the wall to make sure he didn't escape. He tried to sit up, and felt the awful clang of metal against his bare wrists. Everywhere the metal was on him was colored purple and blue from his struggling. His eye was black and swollen shut from visits from Xigbar, who Roxas guessed was not completely sane. Roxas opened his good eye to see that he finally had a meal! _When had that happened? I was sure I was awake._ He tried to crawl over to the food, but the chains pulled him back. _Of course Vexen wouldn't let me have it. Not until I tell him how to steal a heart._

Roxas moved back to the wall so he would have something to lean on. A dry chuckle left his mouth when he thought of why Vexen was keeping him here, torturing him. "Too bad I can't tell you… There isn't a way to steal hearts." _Not physically at least._

Roxas just sat there trying to think of what Vexen was trying to accomplish, when the door began to open. The blonde just moved closer to the wall, readying himself if it were Xigbar to give him another beating for being uncooperative. Roxas' eyebrows shot straight up when he saw a man with a head of blue hair enter, except something was off. Roxas got goose bumps the second he closed the door, and slowly waltzed over to where Roxas was on the floor.

"So I've been told that you refuse to tell how to steal hearts, when in reality, the heart you now possess is in fact stolen," Saix spoke as he stood above Roxas glaring at him. _Stolen? From whom I wonder. _

"You look confused. It's okay, I was positive that you wouldn't remember _her_**.**" Saix said as he grabbed the tray of food from off the floor. It consisted of bread and water. Jail food. Saix looked down at Roxas, and saw how starved Roxas looked. How long had he been in here? At least five days Roxas guessed. He was already losing a great deal of weight, and it was obvious by how his cheeks had begun to cave in. Saix grabbed the bread off of the tray and threw it in Roxas' direction, and chuckled meanly as Roxas snatched it begun eating it with a fierce gusto.

When Saix left, Roxas continued to search his thoughts of ways of escape. _If only Axel was looking for me._

The bread wasn't enough. Saix come back a few hours later, and even though his body begged, Roxas refused to ask Saix for food. He backed away as Saix kneeled down next to him, looking at him with a crazy glare that wasn't quite his. His eyes looked just like Vexens.

"What do you want?" Roxas spat out, wanting the bluenette to leave desperately. He would rather be alone than be around by one of Vexens possibly insane accomplices. Saix grabbed Roxas' face and moved it around roughly to get a good look at his face.

"Why would she give you her heart?" Saix questioned quietly. Now Roxas was really confused.

"What do you mean, I have my own heart!" Roxas said defensively.

Saix slapped him hard across the face, "Liar! Sora has his own heart, so whose do you have? It must belong to that girl you and Axel knew. The one who used the keyblade. But what was her name I wonder…?"

Roxas wiped his cheek as he glared at Saix. He had been hit pretty hard by the bluenette, and had split his already broken lip.

"How should I know? I don't even know who you're talking about."

"Yes you do!" Saix yelled as he pulled Roxas up by his shirt, tearing it accidently. Roxas was then slammed against the wall as Saix gave him one of the fiercest glares Roxas had ever seen.

"_Good tidings friends, today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat."_

"_Number Fou-,"_ Roxas lost what he was going to say as Saix dropped him to the floor and kicked him hard in the ribs. He felt the small amount of food he had eaten trying to climb up his throat. A chocked sob came from him as he emptied his stomach in front of Saix. His stomach cringed when it was empty of the food Roxas had desperately needed. Saix had a wicked smile before he began really attacking Roxas.

~o~

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Zexion asked as he walked down the hallway with Vexen. Apparently Vexen wanted to steal Axel's heart, so he was torturing Roxas to find out how to steal a heart. That made no sense.

"Ah Zexion, why do you doubt my techniques? I assure you this is an experiment that I know how it will end." Vexen said as he continued down the hall, ignoring the angry tone is his new assistant's voice.

"I doubt your sanity! So what happens if Axel finds you again? And perhaps kills you?" Zexion asked as he tried to keep up with Vexen. _Damn long legs._

"If everything goes as planned, I can use Roxas' heart as a backup, and steal Axel's too." Vexen said with confidence as they reached to room. Zexion wondered what it leads to as Vexen pulled some keys out of his lab coat. The blue key seemed to fit the lock.

"Oh I don't think I have to worry about Axel hurting me, especially since I have him working for me," Vexen sneered as Zexion looked into the room. Saix was held against the wall by some leather straps and was laughing like he had gone completely insane. There was an IV hooked to his arm, and a strange black liquid was being forced into the blunette's veins. It was like some insanity drug.

"That's interesting," Zexion mumbled as Vexen shut the door and locked it. He wouldn't want Saix getting loose. They continued down the hallway, until they were at another cell-like door. There was no sound from the inside that Zexion could immeatebly hear, but who knows what could've been kept in there.

"This is Roxas' room, yours is the next door down, and although I assure you it's _much nicer _than his is. He is being kept here as a prisoner, and you're going to be my assistant." Vexen said as he continued down the dark hallway. Zexion decided to continue on, he could find out what state of mind Roxas was later.

~o~

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long updating this! And with such a short chapter! I'm so terrible to you guys and I apologize. I really am not sure what to put in here, because I know what I want to do after certain parts are done. Do you guys have any suggestions? I really want to make this good, and it would help so much if you guys helped me a bit along the way! I mean I am still an amateur writer.**

**And yes, Zexion is helping Vexen, but that'll change at some point. **


End file.
